The Infinitocracy
By Slayingthehalcyon, Arctic Blue, Mugen Galath. Administration of the Infinitocracy Bureaucrats They can do the following: *Nominate users for bureaucrat and admin. *They can vote for new users applying for rollback and or chat mod. *They can vote for users who are nominated to become admin or bureaucrat. Admins They can do the following: *Nominate users for admin. *They can vote for new users applying for rollback and or chat mod. *They can vote for users who are nominated to become admin or bureaucrat. Ambassadors They can do the following: *They can vote on important community matters. *They can vote for users who are nominated to become admin or bureaucrat. Rollbacks They can do the following: *They can vote on important community matters. *They can vote for users who are nominated to become admin or bureaucrat. Chat Moderators They can do the following: *They can vote for users who are nominated to become admin or bureaucrat. *They can vote on important community matters. Rollbacks + Chat Moderators They can do the following: *Vote on important wiki matters.(see above) *Hand out warnings to users or anons that are breaking the rules. Normal Users They can do the following: *They can vote for users applying for chat mod or rollback. Conditions for applying for rights The following sections contain the requirements for being eligible, but not obtaining each user rights group. If your user rights nomination/application is denied, then you are to wait a full 31 day period until you are allowed to request or be nominated for rights again. (Note that bureaucrats and admins cannot be promoted using applications; they must be nominated by a current bureaucrat/admin(in the case of adminship). Chat mod and rollback rights can be applied for in the forum.) Bureaucrat *(One of the two active bureaucrats must either step down or be demoted before there will be a need for another bureaucrat.) *Edit Requirements: **You must have 2,000 edits, or more. **1,000 of your edits should be in the mainspace. *Community Requirements: **You must be a trusted member of the community. **Users should look up to you for wiki matters, and you should have a considerable knowledge of the rules of the wiki. *Wiki History Requirements: **You are required to have been a concurrent user of the wiki for 6 months. **You must not have been banned or blocked during your time on the wiki (unless the block was unfair, or happened when you were new to the wiki). *Current Rights Requirements: **You must currently be an administrator. *Voting Requirements: **You must have 80%(4/5) of the current administration’s votes in your favor. ***This includes votes from the following: bureaucrats, admins, chatmods and rollbacks. Administrator / Systems Operator *Edit Requirements: **You must have 1,000 edits, or more. **500 of your edits should be in the mainspace. *Community Requirements: **You must be a trusted member of the community. **Users should look up to you for wiki matters, and you should have a considerable knowledge of the rules of the wiki. *Wiki History Requirements: **You are required to have been a concurrent user of the wiki for 4 months. **You must not have been banned or blocked during your time on the wiki. ***Exceptions to this rule may be made.(see above) *Current Rights Requirements: **You must currently be a rollback or a chat mod (or both). *Voting Requirements: **You must have 80%(4/5) of the current administration’s votes in your favor. ***This includes votes from the following: bureaucrats, admins, rollbacks, and chat mods. Roll-backer / Rollback *Edit Requirements: **You must have 750 edits, or more. **400 of your edits should be in the mainspace. *Community Requirements: **You must be a trusted member of the community. **You should be recognized as a user that is noted to revert vandalism and spam. *Wiki History Requirements: **You are required to have been a concurrent user of the wiki for 2.5 months. **You must not have been banned or blocked in the past 2 months. (see above for exceptions) *Voting Requirements: **You must have at least two thirds (⅔) of votes in your favor. ***This includes votes from everyone in the wiki. Chat Moderator *Edit Requirements: **Same as rollback. (Exceptions can be made) *Community Requirements: **You must be a trusted member of the community. **You should be a user that is capable to diplomatically resolve issues in chat. **Other users in chat should already respect your opinion. *Wiki History Requirements: **You are required to have been a concurrent user of the wiki for 1 month. **You must not have a history of harassing others in chat. **You should never have been banned from the chat.(Exceptions apply, see above) *Voting Requirements: **You must have at least two thirds (⅔) of votes in your favor. ***This includes votes from everyone in the wiki. Category:Site administration Category:Site Policies